smash_bros_lawl_beatdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Beatdown Lore
Within the Intros and Outros of Beatdown's character moveset videos, there exists a story connecting the characters together in the world of Beatdown. The lore of character interactions and world are explored and hinted at in these video segments. Timeline of Events Beatdown Establishment *The Beatdown committee is established. *A mysterious shadow implants a flesh bud into Tord. *Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene are invited as PR/managers. They were sent an early prototype game that would give them an idea of what Beatdown was about. They accept. Intro *Strong Bad, John Egbert, Markiplier and Stephen Quire are invited. Strong Bad is sent an email asking about Lawl, initially turned off by it until The Cheat delivers the invitation, which immediately changes his tone Bad Intro. Markiplier is sent the same game prototype the Sigmund Doctors received to Let’s Play, promoting Beatdown while also coaxing him into joining Intro. **Darkiplier latches onto Mark, following him in a dark void parallel to the mansion much like the Upside Down in Markiplier Manor. *Homestar Runner notices Strong Bad was invited when breaking into his house to bring back his fondue pot Bad Outro. *Edd is invited. While mindlessly watching TV, Edd Tom and Matt end up watching the 1ON1 between Frollo and the Nostalgia Critic and get an idea. Edd immediately gets the idea of joining a Lawl, and extends the offer to Tom and Matt but they are hesitant/stricken with PTSD when thinking about Lawl Ultimate. Edd receives his invitation shortly after. Intro *Mama Umbridge is invited as a security guard. The Committee reviewed her files and determined her high unstable threat level could be kept in check by keeping her preoccupied as the head security officer of the Beatdown Mansion, being introduced by Albus Dumbledore. Intro *Stephen breaks shit in the mansion. Umbridge tries to calm him down, but to no avail. Intro Troublesome Newcomers *Listings of the second quarter are sent out alongside various invitations for 10 newcomers. *Psycho Dad and Psycho Kid play the Lawl prototype, but upon Psycho Dad losing he rips the console out and shoots it, prompting an argument. *Homestar is invited. He interrupts Strong Bad’s email to tell him the news, much to his disappointment. Intro *Karkat Vantas somehow gets into a pesterchum conversation with Homestar when he jacks Strong Bad’s computer, and tries to contact friends also in tournaments Outro/Karkat Intro/Outro. *Frisk is invited and moves into the mansion. After turning in their “permission form” to Umbridge (letter of invitation), they take a look through the mansion before accidentally bumping into Karkat. Instinct kicks in, and Frisk readies for combat until Watts intervenes, hoping to stop anything potentially messy. He takes them on a tour of the mansion, eventually meeting up with Rosalene. Intro *Dan Backslide is invited. Before meeting up with Watts and Frisk, Rosalene anticipated a busy schedule and asked for Strong Bad, John and Edd to go deliver Dan’s invitation. The trio make it to the Tavern of Unsavory Repute, but get sidetracked talking about movies. Dan hears them and is ready to scream at them, but accidentally gets hit on the head by his invitation when John forgot his Stack modus was still on. They regroup and eventually calm him down to bring him with them. Backslide Intro *Viola is invited. After being coaxed and guilted into going by the Black Cat, she arrives at the mansion while Watts and Rosalene are giving Frisk their tour. After checking in (and seeing the Cat already arriving), the tour continues. Intro *Rosalene gets a phone call from the trio describing what happened. Watts and Rosalene discuss this, while Frisk gets suspicious of Viola’s true nature. Afterwards, Rosalene leads Frisk to their room while Watts does the same for Viola. Watts talks with Viola before hearing loud screams and banging downstairs, signaling for them to investigate. Frisk is settled into their room when they hear Dan screaming outside, signaling his arrival. Outro/Viola Outro *Psycho Dad is invited. Stephen throws another temper tantrum and destroys shit, with his anger being able to overpower even Umbridge. Psycho Dad emerges from a broken mirror and when the two argue about the validity of their destruction, they both go on a rampage. Watts and Viola arrive just in time to witness the carnage. Dad Intro *Tom is invited. Rosalene allows Strong Bad to make the call, but regrets it immediately when he turns it into a prank call. Tom nonetheless accepts, and gains his invite shortly. Intro *Matt is (finally) invited. He gains his invite while walking about, and immediately heads home to show the other two… who already gained theirs ages ago. Matt was ready to be offended before he was accidentally reminded of Ultimate, requiring Edd and Tom to calm him down. Intro *Lawler Happy Hour is held at Gaston’s Tavern, prompting many characters from different Lawls to have fun drinking. Tom goes in for a drink, with an (already) drunk Dan loudly complaining about “those Lawler boys.” When verbally attacking Gaston who tried to calm him down, he is kicked out by Trip into the snow. In the shadows of the night he is encountered by two mysterious figures. Dan is taken in by this shadowy figure. Outro *The mysterious figure uses a crystal ball to look into Psycho Dad’s life, taking note of his actions with his son Jesse. He concludes that despite his deplorable nature, he needs his power, and tells his associates exactly that. Dad Outro Beatdown's First Direct *A special roster meeting is scheduled to be held in the mansion, with attendance mandatory and best behavior required from everyone. *Tom studies Tord's wanted poster plastered on the bulletin board. Umbridge reassures him that she'll catch him specifically, before Tom ends up regrouping with his friends. In the distance, Tord spies on the group and gets sisterly nostalgic. *During the roster meeting it is revealed that PeanutButterGamer was invited as the winner of the first Empty Slot Voting. PBG is confused by this new proposition for him. *Speedwagon takes a commemorative group picture of the roster with their newcomer. *Later that night at the Beatdown Training Colosseum, 7 fighters are assembled in an experimental invitational method; **The Crystal Gems warp into the building with caution and uncertainty. When they get ambushed by Training Dummies, They are quick to face the hoard head-on. After a few rounds of combat, they attempt to figure out just what they are fighting. **The Gems are interrupted by an exploding cue-ball from Vriska Serket, who excitedly heads down to fight a hoard of these Dummies for herself. After prompting the Gems to join in the combat, Pearl is hesitant due to her rough language and demeanor, but Amethyst is quick to jump in. **The Batter teleports into the arena, seeing this as a new area to purify. He summons his Add-Ons, Alpha Omega and Epsilon, as they brutally destroy a handful of dummies. **Epsilon uses the competence Drama to shed some light on a mysterious figure sneaking around the arena; Mrs. Mavilda. Not being able to call upon her lackeys, Mavilda worriedly tries to escape before being confronted by The Batter. While he tries to get her to leave due to her inability to fight, she tries proving him wrong with her chainsaw... before Amethyst gets knocked into her and forces her chainsaw out of her hands. **After Mavilda's chainsaw decapitates a dummy, the head rolls by the feet of an invisible figure in a cloak, Harry Freakin Potter. Harry is ready to fight, but is overwhelmed by the number of dummies in front of him. He uses Accio to summon his guitar and does what he knows best- he plays a song to serenade the dummies. While it certainly distracts the other fighters, the dummies are entranced with it. Vriska and The Batter want to continue fighting before being stopped by Garnet, who wanted to see how Harry handled things. After playing, he casts Expelliarmus on the group before everything suddenly stops. The 7 fighters are warped out of the arena. The 7 are brought to a black room with a monitor that welcomed them to the roster. *Tord reports back to his mysterious master, the terrifying stand user DIO, with his surveillance of the mansion during their meeting. Rising Shadows *Chara emerges within the void, drawn to Darkiplier's hatred of Mark. Chara offers their services to Dark. *Matt tries to plays hide and seek across the mansion while interaction with the various residents. He gets very distracted and accidentally makes it to Mt. Ebott, where he falls into the Underground. He’s greeted and lead on by Flowey who tries to kill him, before being rescued by Frisk, who was visiting the old place. Outro *Tom, getting bored with the shows they are watching, gets up to get himself a drink. On his way to the kitchen, he spots a figure trying to break into a private door. When confronting the figure, he sees his old rival Tord greeting him like nothing was different. When Umbridge walks in to investigate the commotion, Tord feigns defeat until opening fire on the two with his AK-47. Tord barges his way into the room, and before Umbridge could stop him he already escapes with a file box filled with confidential information. He flies out the broken window as Tom and Umbridge are left hungry for justice. Intro *Tord returns to DIO while he is having a discussion with their unlikely ally; Headmaster Galvatron, reporting from Nezzer's factory. While discussing plans, DIO warns Galvatron to halt his ambitions if they cross into his own. After Galvatron leaves the call (due to being interrupted by Mr. Nezzer), DIO questions the alliance before noticing Tord had completed his task. The file boxes are opened, containing files with information about the various universes in Beatdown. DIO commends Tord for his efforts, but reminds him his work is not done and sends him back out. Outro **After ending his call with DIO, Galvatron tends to a meeting with Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Waternoose. *Tord experiences short flashbacks of his budding alliance with DIO but soon snaps out of it as he goes out to loot more locations. Unknown to him, a figure is in the shadows observing him... Outro *In a training match between Psycho Dad and Karkat Vantas, Gary Oak interrupted with a grand entrance, with his invitation in hand. He boasts his superiority and taunts Karkat, ready to test his skills on him. Intro *Speedwagon reads a paper detailing the recent break-ins across the city. He realizes soon that he was running terribly late to the Assist Trophy orientation. Vol 2 *The Assist Trophies hang out in a welcome party with snacks and entertainment. Speedwagon is content with how things are going, but is called out by Watts. He is brought into a confrence room where some of the heads of Beatdown's committee are waiting. Watts waits in the adjacent waiting room with Gary Oak for Rosalene's arrival. Asgore offers him some tea, and Dumbledore forces him to have a seat. The Headmaster greets Speedwagon. Vol 1 Outro *Gary waits in a waiting room outside of a conference room when Rosalene shows up with a mysterious other newcomer. Oak Outro *DIO, in no state to go out in the daylight, sends Tord, Dan and Psycho Dad out to pick up new recruits he had his eyes on. The recruits turned out to be The Thwomps, who were recently laid off by Bowser for their incompetence. Dan crashes the runabout while distracted by Tord’s hentai magazine and The Thwomps find the trio in a wreckage, ultimately being persuaded. Intro *Strong Bad, The Cheat, John, Edd, Tom and Matt head to an abandoned house in the woods near the mansion to look for treasure. The Thwomps, aware of their arrival, hide for an ambush. While the six split up, Strong Bad and John are jumped as they must fight them off. The Cheat goes to help Strong Bad and drags Edd down with him (after Tom refused). The two run to their aid but find a mysterious figure already in the hall, summoning thunder to defend Strong Bad and John. This turned out to be Reinhardt, a hero summoned by Kiran . Outro/Kiran Intro *The Order of Heroes go to investigate issues with the summoning gate, flashing various colors and being unpredictable. As Kiran investigates, they are thrown into a portal going into an unknown world. Alfonse, Sharena and Anna jump in after to try and save their summoner from who knows what. Kiran ends up in the abandoned house, where they explore and hear Strong Bad's cries for help. Supplement; The Gates of Askr *The three defeat The Thwomps, launching them out the house, with the two retreating on a floating block. Strong Bad and John want to know more about Kiran and the Breidablik but Kiran hears Alfonse searching for them outside. They go to meet up with their fellow members of The Order of Heroes. Outro *It begins raining. Frisk admires the calmness when they are interrupted by the sensation of being watched. They feel Chara in a parallel void. As Frisk goes to try and find the source, they bump into Viola. While this is happening, Chara begins finally having a formal conversation with Ellen, aka the real Viola. As Chara monologues about their interesting existance within this world, and how they are drawn to powerful souls seeking vengence or violence. Ellen makes it clear she just wants her body back. Viola tells Frisk that she noticed how they questioningly stare at her, and threatens to keep them silent. She is interupted by Markiplier, who asks what the two are doing in the hall. Viola walks off, and Mark is uneasy. In the void, Darkiplier emerges, and with Chara makes a proposition for Ellen to team up. Being manipulated into it, she agrees. Vol 1 *The crew at the abandoned house head back to the mansion when it starts to rain. As they dry off inside the main hall/lobby and admire their loot, Eduardo, Jon and Mark appear and taunt the group and brag about their superiority, much to Edd's anger. Strong Bad has a crisis when Eduardo calls him a loser too. When Eduardo stomps off on his own, Chara, Ellen and Darkiplier select him as a prime candidate to use as a host. Intro/Outro *Later that night, a mysterious unknown number texts the Beatdown staff group chat ready to tell them about the interest in Kiran. Future Events (Uncategorized) *As a training session at the Training Colosseum wraps up and the fighters warp back to the mansion, Spinel appears, getting angry after seeing the Crystal Gems. *A Shale Ogre attacks Homestar, Stephen, Gary and Kiran. As the four try to fight it off, they are saved by Ruby Rose, who slays the ogre. *A Beatdown tournament is held, where Gary emerges victorious. Another trainer watches the broadcasted event, wanting to challenge Gary... Category:Video Content Category:Lore